Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for controlling a broadcast content purchase therein.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other mobile terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals, which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Also, in the related art broadcast receiving terminal, when a user selects a purchase of a specific broadcast content, basic text information such as a title of a broadcast content to be purchased, amount information and the like is provided. However, the basic text information provided to the user is generally not enough information the user needs to make a decision about purchasing the program.